Ties of Blood
by RaevanDawn
Summary: Someone from Holly's past shows up on her doorstep. When something unexpected happens, Holly finds that this disgraced fairy might just be Haven's only savior.


Holly collapsed in the chair, the world spinning before her eyes. She jerked her helmet off and it clattered loudly to the floor.

"Hey, Holls, are you sure you're alright?" It was Trouble. She blinked at him, and slowly lifted herself out of the chair.

"I already told you! I'm fine." She snapped. Trouble just looked at her. He knew her too well.

"Short!" A voice roared. Who else, but Commander Root? Holly rubbed her eyes. She tried vaguely to wipe some dirt and blood off her jumpsuit, but it didn't work. She really didn't need this, not today, of all days. Her _very _red faced Commander barged into the room, swinging the doors back with such force that Holly though they would almost fall off their joints. She sighed and braced herself.

"What is the meaning of this? Can you do one thing right, Short! Ever! Kelp could have been killed!" Root yelled, turning…eh…**beet** red…causing his nearby vicinity to be vacated. Very quickly. Before Holly could retort, Trouble stepped forward.

"She did what she felt was right, Commander. **I** don't blame her." He paused and glanced at Holly. "Anyway, if you really want to yell at her, at least wait until she's not about to collapse." Root took a second look at Holly, while Holly glared at Trouble.

"I'm fine!" She repeated. Root and Trouble both snorted, and Trouble rolled his eyes.

"No you're not, Short! Go home. You couldn't hit a goblin if he was standing two feet from you, and completely unarmed!" Root yelled, a little softer this time. (a little)

"But, Commander!" She protested.

"Now!" He barked, his voice resuming its normal tone. (Glass shattering) She opened her mouth, and then closed it. She didn't have the strength to argue. She sighed, turned, and walked slowly out the door. After she had left, Foaly poked his head around the corner.

"Going soft, now are we, Julius?" Foaly said, smirking.

"DON'T CALL ME JULIUS!"

"Haha! You didn't deny it!"

"FOALY!"

* * *

Holly got out of the taxi, feeling lost. She rubbed her head. She hadn't felt this lost since her father died, and she had no idea why she felt like this now. She walked slowly down the pavement toward her apartment, as she absentmindedly fingered her Neutrino. A fake leaf crunched under her foot. She looked down at it and sighed. Why did they even bother? Underground could never replace Aboveground, no matter how hard everyone might try.

She looked up as she finally came to her own house. It was just an ordinary house, not rich, and not poor. No random passerby would have ever guessed that it belonged to one of the LEP's most valuable Captains. The computer hummed as it scanned her fingerprints, and then let her in. She stepped into her house, and peered around. Something was off…

A half empty, fancy cup sat on the table. She knew this cup…

_ She laughed happily and pulled her father's hand, dragging him to 15th store in the last hour. She stared up at the window with wide eyes._

"_Lets try this store, daddy!" She exclaimed happily. Her father laughed and nodded his head. _

"_Look at this one!" She said in awe, reaching up and running a finger down a delicate handcrafted cup. "This one's perfect for her! Don't you think so, Daddy?" Her father nodded sadly, and a look of sorrow crossed his face that he thought his daughter didn't see. _

Holly stared at it a moment. That could only mean one thing…**_She_** was home.

Holly didn't know whether to be happy or to cry.

* * *

**I suppose this is an AU, since, eh, I've already read TOD, and I'm going to pretend that TOD didn't happen. I'm mad at Colfer for killing off a fav character of mine, and making Artemis ooc. How can he write his own friggin character ooc? **

** coughs Excuse my rant there... Anyway, that means that Arty doesn't have his memories, Holly is still in the LEP and You Know Who is not dead. I'm just being careful, just in case you haven't read TOD.**

**Please, I need a beta reader! begs Anyone who is good with grammar, and knows where to put a comma, ('cause I sure as heck don't) please help me!...I'll give you e-chocolates! Along with all thoseloverly people who are going to review me...RIGHT?**

**Hehe, just kidding. But really, please review! puppy dog eyes**

**_The Lishi_**


End file.
